


Bringing Up Juliet

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight violence due to helhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 2,908A/N: Fluff, humor, mild violence, we’re dealing with hellhounds here guys. This was written for  @babypieandwhiskey Cam’s Creative Birthday Challenge with the prompt, “Bringing Up Baby,” This was also written for, @sdavid09  What If challenge with the prompt, “ What if Crowley had some problems training Juliet?”





	Bringing Up Juliet

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/161752889131/bringing-up-juliet)

 

“Are you bloody kidding me? You lost two hellhounds? Not one but two? What do I pay you blithering morons for?!!! You can’t even keep the Hellhounds in - I don’t know - HELL?!”

 

“Sir…I…”

 

“Don’t bother giving me excuses. The only real explanation is that you’re incompetent, you sniveling moron. How did they get out exactly?”

 

“The aggressive puppy - well, he was uh -.”

 

“Aggressive,” Crowley replied in a bored tone.

 

“Yeah,” the demon said with a chuckle. “Uh huh and...Well, he tore a hole and ate his way out.”

 

“What?!”

 

“He tore a -.”

 

“Oh, for the love of… I heard you the first time. So to recap, we have an invisible, vicious hellhound that has eaten through a steel-enforced wall and then walked right into earth? Why don’t we just paint an arrow so that hunters know where all the portals to Hell are? It would make things a lot easier than releasing a hellhound. So much for keeping a sodding low profile. How do you plan on fixing it?”

 

“I’ll catch it. I’ll go out with a team and catch it. It’s a dog, so we'll check in dog places.”

 

“You’ll simultaneously look at all the places on the entire globe that have things dogs might be interested in? Is that what you’re getting at?” An awkward silence passed. Crowley sighed heavily. “Tell me why did I hire you?”

 

Another awkward silence.

 

“The other pup that got out is...”

 

“Not aggressive. Thank you. So very helpful.”

 

“The pup seemed curious and escaped right behind the vicious one. We stopped the others from getting out. So the problem is contained.”

 

“It is, is it?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Hmm…” Crowley holds his fingers up and the demon he was talking to on the other end of the phone call sputters as if he’s being choked by an invisible force. “No sense in hiring morons. I must admit in all the years I have been ruling Hell, I have never encountered such incompetence as right now; so congratulations: you’re the biggest sodding moron in my employ.”

 

“Ssssir,” the demon squeaked.

 

Crowley snapped his fingers before rolling his eyes and sighing deeply. “I don’t want excuses; I want results. You cock this up like your predecessor and you’ll end up the same way. Now I have no bloody idea how a pup can break through concrete and literally eat his way out. So I suggest you research it and fix it. This can’t happen again. I’ll find the pups and bring them back because clearly I can’t trust you lot.” With a growl he ended the call. “Perfect way to start my morning.” Crowley shook his head, his eyes a deep crimson with the fury he felt from his idiotic demons.

 

________________

 

“Hey dude, get this: Reports claim that an invisible dog broke into a china shop and broke everything. And that’s not all he broke into either. Apparently it broke into a butcher shop to eat sausage links and a bakery to eat cupcakes.”

 

“Why did you say an ‘invisible dog’ Sam?” you inquired curiously while sipping your morning brew.

 

“Witnesses heard barking and growling but saw nothing. People started running, so no one got hurt at each location; but the dog literally ate through everything to get to the cupcakes.”

 

“Everything?” Dean asked between sips of his coffee.

 

“Yeah dude. Steel doors, metal hooks, glass, everything.”

 

“Wow he’s one hungry pup. You guys thinking hellhound?”

 

“Yeah definitely. Where are the attacks, Sammy?”

 

“About a 10 hour drive from here Dean.”

 

“We could just call Crowley?” You offered with a shrug.

 

“We are not calling your…”

 

“Boyfriend. Come on, you can say it, Dean. B-O-Y-F-R...”

 

“Funny Y/N. You know I don’t like it.”

 

“And you know I don’t care. But hey, hellhound loose, Crowley, King of Hell…do I need to say more? Stop being a stubborn dumbass and call.”

 

“Bitch,” he stated.

 

“Jerk,” you replied.

 

Just at that second there was a knock at the door or rather a boom and then a scuttling sound. Rather ominousness for the quiet morning you were having. You all bolted out of your seats grabbing your weapons, your hunting instincts coming out. You ran up the stairs ahead of Dean, anxious to see what the hell was going on. You waited by the door gun raised as you asked, “Who is it,” clearly and loudly. The only answer you got back was silence.

 

You looked back at Sam and Dean shrugging before you opened the door dramatically only to find no one there. Curiously, you heard panting. You looked around and then you felt something brush your leg. Looking down, you saw the outlines of a black dog with red eyes.

 

“Guys...it’s a hellhound at the door.”

 

“What do you mean? There’s nothing there,” Dean stated confused.

 

“Dude it’s a hellhound. Black fur, red eyes. I know what a hellhound looks like Dean! How come you two can’t see this?” The hellhound got closer, so you tensed up. It looked up at you with big eyes then slowly and cautiously licked your leg up and down while wagging its tail. You froze staring down at it.

 

Dean and Sam rushed down the stairs to grab glasses and holy oil. The entire time they were gone you stood stock-still gazing down at the dog. Crowley had mentioned his hounds were...what were the words he used... “downright lethal with a yen for human flesh.” But this hound only wanted to lick you. It was wagging its tail. It didn’t look evil.

 

Dean’s voice broke you out of your reverie. “Um, it’s licking you,” he said, clearly uncomfortable with that fact.

 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Thank you, Captain Obvious. Two questions: how can I see it without glasses and why is it licking me?”

 

Slowly you bent down and carefully pet the hound. It turned its head into your palm, making a sound similar to a purr at your gentle touch. It then very carefully extended its nose to sniff your wrist.

 

After a moment, save for the sound of licks, all three of you were just silent, watching on with confused gazes.

 

“Clearly you taste good.”

 

You and Sam groaned.

 

“Oh, come on. You know how I meant that guys!”

 

Sam came back with an idea. “You’re dating Crowley.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, the hellhound belongs to Crowley and you’re dating him. He’s the common denominator.”

 

“Huh... Could be.”

 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. “Have you guys…um…got intimate?”

 

“You want to talk about my sex life now Sam?”

 

“If you’re serious with Crowley, you’re part of his world, part of him, belong to him etc. Maybe the more serious you are, the more you can see?”

 

Dean sighed heavily at the implication.

 

You picked up the pup and it licked your face. “Aww, it’s adorable.”

 

“Y/N that’s a hellhound.”

 

“I know and he’s adorable and clearly loves me like Crowley. Come on, let’s make you an adorable little bed away from critical dog haters.” The hellhound started growling and barking as it passed Dean. Curious about the violent reaction you stood in front of Dean and the hound seemed to go crazy.

 

“I think it’s picking up on your anti-Crowley vibes.”

 

Dean glared. “We’re not keeping it.”

 

“You’re right: we’re not, I am.”

 

“Y/N,” Dean said a warning in a tone.

 

But it was too late you ran into your room with the Hellhound pup. Dean groaned and you knew he and Sam were going have a conversation about it but you could care less.

 

You placed the hellhound on the bed. Her tail was wagging and she was eager to play. She uttered a high-pitched bark and stared at you. You figured she might be hungry so you carefully snuck out of the room to grab a bowl of milk, beer, orange juice, and fruit punch suddenly having no idea what hellhounds ate or drank aside from humans.

 

You carefully closed the door hearing a discussion in the living room about you, which you figured would happen. When you returned to the room, you found the hellhound playing with Crowley’s tie. The one he left just a few days ago. In was in the heat of the moment, passionate sex happening, clothes flying off, etc. He never did find his tie; then again he didn’t really look that hard for it either.

 

He liked the idea of leaving things over. He had been dropping hints about moving in every so often by “forgetting” to take his things habitually for the past two weeks. You really wanted to say yes but you loved your besties and being in the Bunker. Being able to see Crowley whenever you wanted, for as long as you wanted, with the ability to be as loud as you wanted, definitely had its perks. You placed the bowls on the nightstand before addressing Juliet.

 

“Ok puppers, give me your father’s tie. He’ll be very mad if you tear it. It’s 100% silk.”

 

Juliet stopped shaking her head from side to side, as she played with the tie, to look at you as if trying to understand what you said. Then she was off running around the room with you on her trail in the small bedroom. Let’s just say it was not easy and the two of you bumped into everything, causing quite the ruckus. After several minutes of chasing her, you finally pounced on the hound, grabbing her into your arms and proudly getting the tie out of her mouth. Of course, it now had a small tear and slobber all over but it was almost as good as new. You tucked it in the back of your shirt drawer.

 

“Ok, so we’ll tell your father that we didn’t find it and if he sees the tear, we’ll say Dean did it.”  
“Give paw,” you added, which Juliet gave happily. You shook on it and patted her head lovingly. Juliet licked you and reached over your body, her paw on your stomach as she slowly licked the milk. She stared back at you as if to say, “really.” Then she tried the beer and couldn’t stop drinking it. She downed the whole bowl in seconds, her tag happily wagging.

 

Just at that moment a loud boom rang out in the Bunker and then what sounded like metal  
breaking and a vicious growl. Juliet’s ears perked up and she issued a growl in return.  
You heard the boys screaming, chairs dragging against the floor, and heavy footsteps running towards your door. Then you heard screams again; it sounded like Dean and a shuffling sound.

 

You opened your door to see a hound dragging Dean down by his pants, snarling and trying to  
bite onto his leg. Dean was screaming, trying to grab the gun that fell on the ground but it was a ways away. Sam was just about to shoot when the dog jumped onto his hand, biting him too.

 

You gasped placing Juliet on the ground so you could try to grab the gun. The ferocious hound whirled around, running towards you. You stopped grabbing for the gun when you saw Juliet step in for you, snarling at it and going straight for it’s neck. Sam picked up the gun and pointed it at the dogs.

 

“No Sam. We can’t tell them apart. I don’t want you shooting the wrong dog.”

 

Crowley appeared beside you. “Of bloody course the hounds would be here. I should have come here right away.”

 

“Uh Crowley: vicious hellhound,” Dean said holding his leg, pointing at the two dogs fighting. Crowley snapped his fingers and both dogs glared at each other but stopped fighting. The aggressive dog ducked its head when it saw Crowley but growled at you, as you reached forward and grabbed Juliet.

 

“Sit Asmodeus, now!” Crowley bellowed. “And be quiet! This is your Queen you’re growling at.” The vicious hound very reluctantly, after a serious glare from Crowley, bowed his head and sat down. “Good boy.”

 

Crowley purposely stepped in front of your view so you wouldn’t see him feeding Asmodeus a piece of a person. Crowley called to Juliet but she remained still in your arms, looking up at you and licking you.

 

“Y/N, Love, not that I am not thrilled at the new development, but why is my hellhound attached to you?”

 

“Possibly because of you, we both belong to you and I am the Queen; Crowley, let’s not forget that.”

 

“That you are, Love. Hmm. Yes, you are both mine,” he said with a smirk.

 

“Can I keep her?” You implored as you stared at Juliet in your arms.

 

“That’s Juliet and you know I would give you anything, even the moon; but this is a hellhound that needs to be trained properly to viciously attack people and drag souls to Hell. It is not a pet, darling.” The dog growled at Crowley in response and you snuggled Juliet harder.

 

Crowley tried to reason with you but if the Hellhound had imprinted on you, which it looked like it had done, then all bets were off. He would have to raise it by hand with you. “It’s a big responsibility, Y/N. You can never leave it alone because if it gets out, it could kill someone. It has to be kept on a large compound where it could run and play to its heart's content and not be seen by humans or hunters.”

 

“Funny, because that describes your mansion on earth.” You stepped closer to Crowley. “It would finally give us that last push to live together. We’d see each other all the time, no interruptions, we can be as loud as we wanted. But if the hound has to go back to Hell, well then so be it.” You shrugged at him.

 

Crowley smirked at you. Fleeced by his own girlfriend. “You drive a hard bargain, my Queen.”

 

“I learned from the best. Please get my besties to a hospital before we celebrate.”

 

Crowley moved closer, cupping your cheek. His lips were so close to yours when he snapped his fingers suddenly, sending the boys to the hospital and you two to his mansion.

 

“Real mature,” Dean shouted to no one but empty space in a crowded hospital.

 

“The deal is sealed love. I’ll be right back Pet; just have to drop off Asmodeus here. You’ll find all your things already here. The master bedroom is the first door on the right. Welcome home,” he said with a slow, sensual press of his lips on yours which only deepened as the seconds wore on.

 

He smiled and snapped his fingers disappearing for only a few moments. He surveyed the new area and the new concrete wall they put in place. It looked sturdier than the last one. Maybe these employees could get the job done right. One could only hope.

 

Crowley returned to find you on the floor with Juliet, his most prized hellhound in your lap licking your face and wagging her tail proudly. The second she saw Crowley though; she stopped licking your face and jumped out of your lap to stand between you both.

 

“Sit,” Crowley ordered Juliet but she just turned around to look at you and only when you nodded, did she sit. She did that for every comment Crowley gave her. Juliet’s frame of reference was you but over the few hours he trained her, the pup was warming more and more to Crowley. She even trotted over to lick him after he was finished.

 

The training went well but took a toll on the room. Juliet knew “Sic ‘em,” how to drag souls, how to heel, sit, roll over, “play with his demons,” swerve in and out of obstacles, jump from the ground to a high up place, and how to drag people by their legs. It only took a torn bed sheet, several demons, ripped curtains, one soul, half eaten shoes, several human bones, Crowley’s pants and an array of stuffed animals.

 

Juliet’s basic training was complete and had exhausted all of you. Juliet was the first to lay down laying on her back for belly rubs. Who could resist that? So of course you joined her and Crowley lay behind you, cradling your smaller frame with his larger one. It wasn’t long until Juliet started barking in her sleep. It was quite adorable.

 

Your eyes grew heavy, needing a rest. “I love you, Crowley.”

 

“I love you too Y/N, always,” he said as he snuggled you closer to him.

 

“I’m happy she escaped. Not happy the boys got hurt or the vicious hound attacked people but some good came out of all this and that’s us. I’ve been wanting to move in with you for ages but with the boys and all the hunts it never seemed like the right time to leave.”

 

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to have my Queen where she belongs. And I assure you, that hound will not get out again. Now get some rest love, you’re going to need it. We have to break this bed in.”

 

You chuckled before falling to sleep. Crowley lay behind you holding you as you slept. This quiet scene of domesticity was heaven and something he never thought he'd be able to have and he owed it all to his hellhound, Juliet.


End file.
